bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Patches the Spider
Patches the Spider is a character in Bloodborne. Description Patches is a Nightmare Apostle with a man's head; his facial features are distinct from the other human-headed spiders, resembling characters from previous Souls games with whom he shares a name and some personality traits. He is an unsavory character, in both appearance and personality. Locations After beating Vicar Amelia and entering the Forbidden Woods, Patches replaces all NPCs found at interactable windows, or doors, in: * Central Yharnam * Cathedral Ward * Hemwick Charnel Lane * Forbidden Woods He will be offering the Tonsil Stone after describing "something grand" in an area to the right of the Grand Cathedral. He will then be physically found in the following locations: * Lecture Building (permanent residence) * Nightmare Frontier (only once) * Chalice Dungeons (as a vendor) Questline Patches can later be found in the Lecture Building, behind a door with a red lantern. Speaking to him at this location causes him to appear in the Nightmare Frontier, where he'll set a trap consisting of Shining Coins and a Coldblood Flowerbud. Approaching the item triggers a cut scene, where Patches pushes the Hunter into the poison pit below. Patches can be confronted face-to-face, by accessing the room he's in from a ladder on the Lecture Building 2nd Floor, near the Church Giant. He will teach the "Beg For Life" gesture and ask for forgiveness. Forgiving him via the second dialogue option will result in receiving the Anti-Clockwise Metamorphosis Caryll Rune. Dialogue Notes * If the player chooses not to kill Patches after his betrayal, he will become a merchant in certain Chalice Dungeons. However, he sells his items at extremely high rates, the same rates that can be found in the Bath Messengers within Chalice Dungeons. * Patches drops a Great One's Wisdom if killed. He will also leave the item on the desk where he once was, in the Lecture Building, after killing Amygdala. Trivia * Patches the Spider promises great riches (just like Patches the Hyena and Trusty Patches in Demon's Souls and Dark Souls respectively), though he later takes the opportunity to kick the player down a cliff, also like his previous incarnation. ** When players are near his ambush spot, a message can be read, stating: "This way, to witness a miracle". This is a subtle joke as Patches always had disdain for clerics in previous games, often seeing them as liars and charlatans, hypocritically. * If Patches is slain in the Chalice Dungeons, a Bath Messenger shop will spawn in his place upon reloading the area. * Interestingly, if Patches is killed at his location in the Lecture Building, he will still appear in the Nightmare Frontier, but be unable to attack the player. However, if he is knocked down from his perch in the Frontier without killing him in the Lecture Building, he will still attack. Videos Gallery Image-bloodborne-c09.jpg Image-bloodborne-c09b.jpg Image-bloodborne-c09a.jpg Patchesthespider.jpg Bloodborne™_20150515185229 - 1.jpg patches.png|concept art patches in dungeon.jpg|Patches as a merchant in Chalice Dungeons Patches the Spider №2.png Patches the Spider №1.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters